


Sex Bomb

by KiwiBells



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathtub, Kinky, Levi thought he was straight lmao, M/M, Smut, im disappointed in myself, old fic i wrote during march last year, poor Jean, slight mention of erejean at the end somewhat, somewhat kinky, theyre just friends tho its not romantic or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiBells/pseuds/KiwiBells
Summary: Bar. Drinks. Bathtub. Sex bombs. What more could you ask for?Levi certainly didn't expect this when he went out that night but it's amazing what can happen when you meet your best friend for drinks to get drunk and complain about your pathetic lives. Who know it would also lead to some "fun" in the tub?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't posted a fic in so long! I haven't been writing. I moved to America a few months ago so I haven't had the time. Sorry! In fact, this fic was written in about March last year! I wrote it over my summer break when I still lived in another country. But since I'm hoping to get back into writing, I decided to start off right and post this old smut! It was actually my first smut ever so like, sorry if it's absolutely horrible. I'm still working on writing smut.  
> Also sorry for any errors, it's super late here right now and I'm tired and was tired while editing and proofreading.  
> Enjoy!!

Levi sat at the counter, waving over the bartender to get a refill. It was his third drink of the night and he was already feeling the effects of the alcohol. He let out a little growl and shook his head to regain his focus. He was waiting for his best friend, Eren, who had called earlier that day, saying he wanted to relieve some stress and had suggested a night out drinking.  
  
"He's not even here yet and I'm already tipsy," Levi snorted, "Jesus fuck."  
  
Levi shook his head in self-disappointment when he noticed a familiar face making its way over to the bar. Eren was dressed in a T-shirt, a flannel shirt over it and some jeans. He wore a beanie with his bangs falling into his eyes.  
  
Christ, he looks good, Levi thought, getting another drink and nodding a hello. Eren turned to the bartender and Levi allowed his eyes to roam Eren's body. It's no secret that Levi was sort of attracted to his best friend since college, he's never actually said it, but he's never tried to hide it either. Eren didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't show it.  
  
Eren picked up his beer and swiveled his stool so he was facing Levi, who was wearing a black shirt with black jeans. He thought Levi was pretty damn attractive. But like hell if he'd ever admit to that. But he knew what was underneath the shirt, the abs, the muscular arms that made him have to look away when the two used to gym together. He was supposed to be the "straight" guy in their little duo but Levi made him question that.  
  
"Thanks for agreeing to hang out," Eren said, sipping his drink. "It's been a while."  
  
"Yeah," Levi agreed, "But you know how life is."  
  
"Full of disappointment?" Eren asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Levi raised his own eyebrow, amusement clear in his eyes. "Exactly."  
  
"God," Eren huffed, "who would've thought we would end up in such dead end jobs?"  
  
"Hey, in our defense, we picked majors that usually have high success rates."  
  
"Then why am I stuck without a job and doing all my work freelance?"  
  
"Because the companies are fucking dumb, that's why." Levi took yet another shot, "They expect too much from some who just graduated."  
  
"That was years ago, though," Eren said with a wave to the bartender to get another beer, "I should be able to get another job by now."  
  
"Like I said," Levi was starting to sway, "they're fuckin' dumb."  
  
The two sat there in the bar for a good two hours; Eren was fuckin' hammered and Levi was had decided to quit his drinking for the night to escort his buddy back home. Thankfully Levi lived close by so he didn't have to worry about a car he had to bring back, too. Eren was getting all droopy-eyed, muttering sex-joke after sex-joke into Levi's ear. Levi wouldn't have minded but Eren's voice had dropped a couple octaves in his drunken state. And Levi would be fucking lying if he said it wasn't turning him the fuck on.  
  
Lord save me, Levi thought, help me keep it in my pants.  
  
The two made it to the building that Eren was residing in and into his apartment. Levi crinkled his nose in disgust at the mess they were greeted with. Snack wrappers and chip bags were littering the coffee table, the pillows strewn on the couch haphazardly. The shoes by the door weren't even organized. And Levi could see a large pile of dirty dishes in the sink. Disgusting. How did this guy even live?  
  
"Lev, Buddy," Eren slurred, "Bafroom, gon' be sick."  
  
Levi grimaced and immediately rushed to the bathroom where Eren proceeded to vomit into the toilet. Levi sighed and went to go set up the bath, knowing eren would need it. This wasn't a new thing, they'd done it to each other enough times in college during their wild party days.   
  
Well, during Eren's wild party days.  
  
Levi shut off the water and went to go find some soap or something. He found a cabinet in the hall with names of their friends written on each cubby. He looked in the one labeled 'Jean' and found a bunch of Dragon Eggs. He furrowed his eyebrows and rummaged through the cubby, seeing if there was anything else. He nearly fell back on his ass he found something on the bottom. It was a rainbow coloured dragon dildo with   
a note by it.  
  
Until next time.-Jean  
  
His face had to be bright red as he quickly closed the drawer.  
  
"I knew he was bi but Jesus fucking Christ."  
  
He opened the one labeled 'Erwin' and groaned when he found lingerie at the bottom amidst a bunch of Tisty Tosty.  
  
"I'm not fucking surprised."  
  
Levi opened up the one with his name and gaped at the contents.  
  
"Are you fucking joking?" He picked one of the bath bombs and blushed, "Sex bomb? It's all sex bomb?"  
  
Eren had cease his hurling and was slumped against the toilet, watching the contents swirl as he flushed. Levi rolled his eyes and dropped the bath bomb into the tub and worked on removing Eren's clothing. Levi had to look away when his best friend was fully naked. Like, yeah, he's seen it before but that didn't mean it lost its effect on him. Christ he had a big dick.  
  
A dick that Levi would love to lick and suck and--  
  
No, bad Levi, do not think of sucking your best friend's dick while he's drunk, Levi thought as he helped the tall man into the tiny tub. It was actually kind of comical, seeing such a giant sitting in a tub that looked like it was sized for one of their small female friends full of pink bath   
water.  
  
"Why you laughin'?" Eren asked, pouting then smirked.  
  
Levi cocked his head to the side.  
  
"It's because you want… some of this." Eren joked and gestured to his incredibly fit body.  
  
Levi flushed and went to work on cleaning his friend. He tried not to think about the abs he was rubbing his hands up and down, or the arms that could totally pin him against the wall or down onto the bed… He tried to think nothing of the fact that he just--he just brushed his dick with his hand. Oh God, oh God. Abort. Abort. Levi must be super fucking red. He must be worse than the most rot fucking Apfel or whatever fucking German Eren had taught him in college that he didn't pay attention to because he was too busy watching his mouth.  
  
"Why so…red?" Eren asked, pulling Levi closer to his face which only made the Apfel more fucking rot.  
  
Eren smirked, "I'll make you feel all better."  
  
"Wh--"  
  
Levi was cut short when he felt Eren crashing his lips on his, a tongue sneaking its way into his open mouth. The kiss was getting sloppier and sloppier with every second and Levi was both disgusted by how messy it was and turned on. Levi was frozen, unsure what to do, as he felt his best friend exploring his mouth with his tongue.  
  
And holy shit was he exploring. He was doing it with such excitement that Levi actually thought he'd been wanting to do this. After a few more seconds of short circuiting, Levi moved his mouth and kissed back. Eren pulled away and Levi didn't miss the smirk and the lustful look on Eren's face.  
  
"C'mere." Eren said, trying to pull Levi in the bath with him.  
  
"But-" Levi gestured at his clothing.  
  
"Take it off."  
  
Levi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Or I could." Eren pulled at Levi's shirt, trying to get it off. It was rather clumsy as Eren was still incredibly intoxicated. Levi rolled his eyes and assisted. He pulled his shirt off in one swift smooth movement then unbuckled his belt and popped open the button on his jeans. He took those off along with his boxers and climbed into the bathtub. He was straddling Levi because honestly, where the fuck could he sit with the giant taking up all the space?  
  
Eren immediately nipped at Levi's neck, sending shivers down his spine and a jolt to his cock. Eren was sucking and biting and Levi was sure he'd wake up tomorrow with more than a few hickies. Levi had hands roaming up and down his body and it felt like electricity on his skin. It was too hot.  
  
Levi's cock was hard and couldn't take it anymore. It was driving him crazy, he just wanted Eren to be fucking him. Eren was slowing working his way down to Levi's collarbone, marking that as well until going back up to meet Levi's lips.  
  
"E-Eren …" Levi whimpered, reaching down to stroke his best friend's lengthy cock. Did he just whimper? What the hell? He never whimpered! But this boy was making him do things he's never done before. Eren's cock was rock hard and God if that didn't turn him on… He licked his lips, imagining it pounding his ass and hitting that one sweet spot over and over again until he was a moaning mess.  
  
"Yeah?" Eren replied, breathy, pupils blown up in lust and want.  
  
"Please…"  
  
"I'll make all that work stress go away…" Eren said with a smile, remembering how Levi was complaining earlier that night.  
  
"Go get the lube… The white one with masking tape." Eren paused, "…And the dragon dildo."  
  
Levi raised an eyebrow but did as he was told and left the bathroom only to return a couple minutes later with a bottle and a dildo in hand. He didn't want to fucking know what the dildo was for, but the thought of Levi pumped that in and out of him was slightly arousing.  
Eren helped Levi back into the tub. Eren put some lube onto his fingers and slid his fingers near Levi's hole.  
  
"This…might feel a bit...weird," Eren looked up at Levi, "Ready?"  
  
Levi took a deep breath and nodded. He's never been fucked in the ass before. In fact the only people he's ever fucked were girls. He was the "straight". But when he felt Eren's long and slim finger entering, he wasn't so sure if that was still true. At first it felt weird, too tight, until his body adjusted as Levi pumped in and out gently. They stayed like that for a bit, until Eren hit something that made Levi see stars.  
  
"Mm, Eren…" Levi said breathily, gripping tighter on Eren's shoulders.  
  
"You good?"  
  
Levi nodded weakly, "Put in another one."  
  
Eren nodded and slowly put in the second one. Levi hummed in pleasure as Eren worked his fingers. Eventually a third was added and Levi wasn't fucking sure how much longer he could last, honestly.  
  
He watched as Eren popped his fingers out and grabbed the dildo. The thing was fucking huge would that even fit?!  
  
"Uhh…"  
  
Eren lubed up the dildo and positioned in outside of Levi's prepared hole. Eren looked at Levi, requesting permission to which Levi nodded and braced himself.  
  
"F-Fuck." He moaned.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Eren asked, worried.  
  
Levi shook his head. It didn't hurt, but it was a bit uncomfortable. But most of all, it felt so damn good. His hole was entirely filled up and he loved it.  
  
"I'm going to move it." Eren warned after a few minutes of allowing Levi to adjust. Levi nodded, biting his lip.  
  
Levi moaned out in pleasure as it started to move slowly in and out of him. He wondered why he hadn't done this before. He wasn't sure if he could be called the "straight" guy anymore because he was suddenly in love with the feeling of a dick in his ass, even if it was a dildo. He pushed down his hips, burying the dildo farther into him, moaning when it hit his prostate.  
  
"Fuck!" He cried out. "More, harder, faster."  
  
Eren complied and lost himself in the sounds of the water around them splashing and the moans and cries that were coming from Levi's mouth. A mouth he really really wanted to put his cock in, a mouth he wanted sucking him off.  
  
Levi was seeing stars as Eren pounded into him harder and faster, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly. He was so close.  
  
"E-Eren…" He forced out, too lost in his pleasure to even think, "G-Gonna…"  
  
"Do it…" Eren encouraged.  
  
With one last hit to his prostate, Levi was pushed overboard and he let out one last moan as he released on Eren's chest. He panted, his heart racing and leaned forward, letting Eren take the massive fucking dildo out of him. Levi set it aside and sat up, stroking his own erection.  
  
"Hey…Um…" Eren awkwardly tried to get Levi's attention, "Do you, um, mind…"  
  
Levi looked down to see what Eren was doing and nodded slightly. He bent down and licked a strip up the under of Eren's cock, sending a jolt through him as he groaned, thoroughly enjoying the feeling. Levi repeated the action a couple more times before wrapping his lips around him. He slid his head down, engulfing the rest of Eren's length and humming before hallowing his cheeks and sucked.  
  
"Fuck," Eren groaned, putting his hand in Levi's hair, tugging.  
  
Levi honestly didn't know if he was doing well. And Eren was wondering when the fuck Levi went out and sucked dick because dammit this couldn't be his first time. Eren looked down at Levi who was busy bobbing his head up and down and sucking. The feeling was amazing and holy shit what did he just do with his tongue right then fuck.  
  
He thrust his hips up involuntarily and held Levi's head in place. He groaned, enjoying the feeling of Levi's mouth a bit too much. He's been wanting this since he was 18 and now, ten years later…  
  
He noticed that Levi didn't seem to mind the sudden action and even seemed to be preparing for another thrust. Eren took his to mean that he could definitely just go for it and throatfuck him. He tightened his grip on Levi's hair and thrust up again. The warmth and wetness that was enveloping his dick felt so good and when Levi did that thing with his tongue again all thoughts left him and he was too lost in pleasure to even think about what he was doing as he thrust his hips up more before letting out a weak warning.  
  
"Lev," He grunted, "I-"  
  
He didn't even get to finish before he was releasing inside his best friend's mouth, panting as the overwhelming wave of pleasure started to fade.  
  
The two looked at each other for a bit afterwards, eyes dropping, the alcohol making them feel really tired, especially after all that. And before they knew it, they were passed out in the tub.

 

The front door the next morning and they stirred awake. They were getting out of the tub when someone walked into the doorway.  
  
"Hey, Jaeger, do you still have…" Jean trailed off, seeing his friend and his best friend naked and getting out of the tub. His eyes fell to the floor where a dildo lay next to a lube bottle. His eyes flicked back and forth between the two pairs and He raised an eyebrow. "Well, never-fucking-mind then."  
  
He turned around and went into the living room.  
  
"You're hand-washing that before you give it back to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it was sorta weird. I wrote it as a dare at 4am. But I hope you liked it!  
> Actually, it was originally written with different characters so if there's any weird errors like pronoun confusion or anything like that, that's why. Sorry!  
> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos! Thank you!!  
> Until next fic!


End file.
